


Lost Almost Twice

by Kaspy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspy/pseuds/Kaspy
Summary: Hank finds himself and Connor in a situation he knows all too well.





	Lost Almost Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Figured i'd write a quick oneshot after playing the game again. Don't worry, I'm still working on my current rdr fic!

Hank turned his brights on, cutting through the pitch-black road ahead. Connor sat in the passenger's seat, idly twirling a coin between his fingers. 

It made Hank happy to have things back to normal. They hadn’t been for awhile. The revolution, the integration of androids- it meant lots of sleepless nights at the police station, shifting through files upon files of crime. Not against people, but androids. Hank thought the reports would never end, but lately things had been slowing down- enough to give Connor and him the night off. 

“I had fun tonight, Lieutenant.”

Hank grinned. “You sure you never gone bowling before?” 

“Having previous experience wasn’t necessary, it was a fairly simple game,” Connor replied, shooting Hank a friendly smirk. The older man focused his eyes back on the road, refusing to let his ego get damaged any further. 

The bowling alley had been a decent drive away, but Hank figured it was worth it. The place reminded him of better days. Seeing Connor so happy made it even better. The android hadn’t been doing much aside from sulking since the revolution. He kept saying he was fine, but Hank knew better than to believe that. 

“You were good too,” Connor said earnestly. 

Hank moved his hands along the steering wheel, the road suddenly veering to the left. He looked to his partner when the road straightened out again. “I guess that’s quite a fuckin’ complement, coming from you.” 

Connor opened his mouth to say something else, but Hank didn’t hear him, eyes catching the bright flash of an oncoming car. It took him a moment to realize that it was headed straight for them. 

“Fuck!” he yelled, taking a sharp turn to the left- but he didn’t react fast enough. Before he could understand what happened, his vision went black. A sharp paint seared it’s way through his skull as he blinked rapidly- the darkness so consuming that he found himself wondering if he was dead. 

After a few horrifying seconds his vision began to return. It was only then that he realized he was hanging upside down in his seat, and Connor wasn’t next to him. 

The pounding in his head faded into the background as Hank found himself consumed by panic. _“Connor!”_ He screamed, working to get his seatbelt undone. When he finally did he found himself falling against the roof, his back cracking painfully on impact. “Goddamn _shit,_ ” he hissed quietly. 

The windshield in front of him was broken. A hole big enough for a person, or an android, punched through the glass. “Connor!” he called out once more, hopelessly fumbling to get the car door open. He opted for the window after a few more attempts, trying his best to ignore the jagged glass scraping against his arms on the way out. 

Hank got to his feet just in time to see the other car speeding off, this time down the right side of the road. It disgusted him beyond belief. How someone could be so selfish, he would never understand. 

He was just about to call out Connor’s name again when he caught sight of someone laying in the middle of the road. Someone that wasn’t moving. 

“Oh my god,” Hank choked, limping as fast as he could towards the lifeless figure. The closer he got, the more distraught he felt- until he was close enough to make out who it was. “ _Connor.”_

“Ha- Hank,” the android choked out. The Lieutenant tried not to panic at the pool of blue blood forming around his partner, instead taking a knee and reaching out towards him. That’s when he saw it- dozens of glass shards sticking out of Connor’s face and side.

“Oh my god, _Connor._ Please tell me-”

Connor reached up and took hold of Hank’s arm. “It looks pretty bad, _doesn’t it?”_

Hank jolted away at the sound of his voice- it sounded robotic, it didn’t sound like him. “Your voice-”

“Must be damaged.” 

The lieutenant didn’t like the sound of that. “Is it the only thing that’s damaged?”

The android didn’t respond. 

“Connor, _please_ ,” Hank pleaded. “You’re going to be okay, right? You have to be-” he stopped, unable to finish his sentence after seeing the way Connor twitched in his arms, half his face obscured by blood and glass. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. 

“I’ve already called,” Connor said quietly, his voice still uncannily robotic. “I- I’m…” 

Hank’s heart lurched in his chest. “What?”

_“Scared.”_

He’d heard that before, back at The Stratford Tower. When Connor felt that android _die,_ but Hank refused to believe it. He refused to believe that Connor was dying, because Connor _couldn’t_ die, Hank wouldn’t let it happen. 

“What else is damaged?”

Connor refused to meet the Lieutenants eyes. “Hank-”

“Tell me, Connor! I need to know.” 

“Hank, please, just- _shut up._ ” 

He did, lowering his gaze to the stained pavement beneath him. He couldn’t stop thinking about _that_ night, and how it was happening again. 

“I- Hank-,” Connor stuttered unusually. “Ca- ant I-” 

The Lieutenant tried to still Connor as he trembled in his grasp. “It’s okay, son. They’ll be here soon. You’ll be okay, _just-_ just hang in there.”

Connor didn’t seem so keen on the idea, unable to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. He looked almost at peace, like he was moments away from a good night’s sleep. Hank had seen that look before.

“Keep your eyes open! You hear me?” The Lieutenant snapped, uselessly hoping that his words would make a difference. 

“Androids aren’t like h- humans, Hank. We can’t survive on will alone.” 

Hank turned his head to face the darkened road, suddenly realizing how dangerous it was for them to be sitting in the middle of it. So he tightened his grip around Conner, trying his best to support the android as he braced to get up. 

“What are you doing?” Connor asked frantically, grasping to get ahold on Hank. 

Hank positioned himself under the android’s arm. “We’re in the middle of the road, do you think you can stand?” 

_“Oh_ , I- think so.” 

That came as a surprise to Hank. No human could possibly withstand injuries like that, suddenly Hank found himself very thankful that Connor was an android. 

So he stood, surprised at how light Connor felt leaning against him, despite barely being able to hold himself up. And that’s when the Lieutenant noticed dark patches all over Connor’s body, clothes and skin torn away when he’d made impact with the road. It made him feel sick, but he kept his mouth shut as they made their way to safety. Connor nearly collapsed when they did. 

“We made it,” Hank said quietly, easing them both to the ground. “What’s taking them so fucking long?”

Connor didn’t say a word, his eyes fixed on the starlit sky above them. 

Sirens whirred in the distance, steadily breaking the silence of the night. Hank breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “Just a few more minutes, Connor.”

Hank couldn’t see in the darkness, but he could’ve sworn Connor was crying. It tore him apart, but he wouldn’t let it show. He needed to be strong- for just a few more minutes. 

There were lights down the road, growing brighter with each passing second. They weren’t going fast enough, Hank thought idly. But there was nothing more he could do- aside from wait.

“I won’t leave you,” Connor said softly.

It was only when the ambulance arrived- when they finally went home the next day, that Hank believed him.


End file.
